The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle transportation, and more particularly to systems and methods for controlling the transportation of vehicles in an amusement park attraction.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Amusement parks often include attractions that involve maneuvering of vehicles for entertainment value. Such attractions may include rides that operate to transport guests or patrons of the amusement park. For example, vehicles operated by patrons may be allowed to drive around a designated area (e.g., a bumper car room, go-cart track), vehicles may transport patrons along fixed or controlled pathways, and so forth. Attractions that involve maneuvering of vehicles for entertainment value may also include exhibitions (e.g., stunt shows) that are performed live to provide visual stimulation based on actions performed by vehicles. For example, vehicles operated by stunt drivers may perform complicated maneuvers involved in a scene of a live stunt show. Traditional systems for maneuvering and controlling the movement of such vehicles are limited with respect to the nature of the movements that can be performed in these types of attractions. It is now recognized that it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for controlling vehicle movements that provide excitement for viewers and riders.